Timothy Omundson
Lily |yearsactive = 1992-present }}Timothy Omundson is an American stage, film and TV actor most notably known for his roles as Sean Potter on Judging Amy and as Detective Carlton Lassiter in the Psych. Biography Timothy Omundson, the youngest of four children, was born in St. Joseph, Missouri, to a former railroad man and a teacher, but grew up in Seattle, Washington, where his family moved when he was one. He started to study theater at the age of twelve at the Seattle Children's Theater, in his own words To get attention. And the fact that it was one of the only things I was good at, at a young age, which made me feel special. With acting as his main focus, Omundson interned at theaters throughout high school, spent the summer of his junior year in New York at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and held the honor of Washington State Debate Champion in Dramatic Interpretation for two years. He too was part of the Empty Space Theatre. After graduating from Interlake High School in 1987, he made applications to just two schools... but he only send one, the one to the University of Southern California. He was accepted and through his years there he won the Jack Nicholson Award and the James A. Doolittle Award for outstanding achievements in acting. He graduated in 1991 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theater, with an education that had prepared him to speak really well as it contained lots of voice training. It took him about a year to unlearn a lot of the stuff he had learned at school to get a job on TV, as the television camera, the film camera was never spoken of. His professional career began when Larry David, creator of Seinfeld, presented him with a SAG Card on an episode of the hit show, where he made his TV debut as a guest star. Next would be a recurring role as Dr. Joshua Levin on SeaQuest DSV. And after that came a string of guest spots in series such as Married... With Children, Diagnosis Murder, the obligatory stop in a daytime soap in Days Of Our Lives and Mr. & Mrs. Smith. The recurring roles would land on his hands with ease, in shows like Fired Up, Jack & Jill and the breakthrough Eli in Xena: Warrior Princess. From there he followed a path that included series like Early Edition, NYPD Blue, Nip/Tuck, The O.C., CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, 24, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Cold Case, Jericho, Boston Legal and Without a Trace, and would eventually lead him to another recurring in Deadwood and finally to the character of Sean Potter in Judging Amy, his longest to the date, when he is starring in Psych as Detective Carlton Lassiter. In between he made his debut on the big screen in Death of Night as a club manager and soon after he took a role in The Disappearance of Kevin Johnson. His résumé is peppered with titles as know as '' Starship Troopers'', Swordfish, Mission: Impossible III and Crazy. In the end, his voice training served him well when putting voices in several videogames for the Star Wars franchise and on stage, where he has played important roles in production like Othello, Dr. Faustus, Les Liaisons Dangereuses and Nicholas Nickleby. On Criminal Minds Omundson portrayed Long Distance Serial Killer Phillip Dowd, an ex-Ranger dishonorably discharged with a severe case of narcissism, in the Season One episode "L.D.S.K". Filmography *Psych: The Movie (2017) - Detective Carlton Lassiter *Wild Honey (2017) - Martin *Woody Woodpecker (2017) - Lance Walters *Castlevania - 3 episodes (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Downward Dog (2017) - Eric *Lucifer (2017) - Earl Johnson *Carter & June (2017) - Spencer Rabbit *Angie Tribeca (2017) - Duncan Farnsworth III *American Housewife - 2 episodes (2017) - Stan Lawton *Household Name (2017) - Edward Von Glimpse *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Aric Jorgan/Additional Voices (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *Galavant - 18 episodes (2015-2016) - King Richard *What Goes Around Comes Around (2016) - Owen *Robot Chicken (2015) - Nigel Thornberry (voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Aric Jorgan/Additional Voices (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *The Hillywood Show (2015) - Dancer *Hot in Cleveland (2015) - Mark *Supernatural - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Cain *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Aric Jorgan (voice) *Psych - 120 episodes (2006-2014) - Detective Carlton Lassiter *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Aric Jorgan (voice) *Warehouse 13 (2012) - Larry Kemp *Henry (2011) - John *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Aric Jorgan/Additional Voices (voice) *Voltron: The End (2011) - Sergeant Lance Rainier *25 Hill (2011) - Thomas Caldwell *Human Target - 2 episodes (2010) - Interrogator *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Rebel Soldier/Additional Voices (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *The Booth at the End - 2 episodes (2010) - Simon *The Deep End (2010) - Tim Ollerman *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) - Proto Rebel 2 (voice) *Without a Trace (2009) - Adam Fisher *Fracture (2008) - General Sheridan (voice) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Proto Rebel 2 (voice, uncredited) *Boston Legal (2008) - Attorney Bill Withers *Jericho - 7 episodes (2007-2008) - Phil Constantino *Crazy (2008) - Paul Howard (credited as Tim Omundson) *Cold Case (2008) - Luke Ross *Mission: Impossible III (2006) - IMF Agent *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Producer *24 - 2 episodes (2006) - Polakov *Psych Webisodes (2006) - Carlton Lassiter *Criminal Minds - "L.D.S.K." (2005) TV episode - Phillip Dowd *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Male Alliance Infantry #2/Rebellion Commander (voice, as Tim Omundson) *Hard Pill (2005) - Brad *CSI: Miami (2005) - Ted Griffin *The O.C. (2005) - Deputy District Attorney Chris Caldwell *Judging Amy - 89 episodes (2000-2005) - Sean Potter *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) - Kumus/Ralon/Peragus Maintenance Officer (voice) *Nip/Tuck (2004) - Jeremy Saddler *Deadwood - 4 episodes (2004) - Brom Garret *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - American Voices #5 (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Nathan (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 7/Fixer/Obi-Wan/Simulator Voice/Stormtrooper 1/Tycho/Wingman 3 (voice, credited as Tim Omundson) *Down with Love (2003) - R.J. *John Doe (2003) - P.J. Fox *Swordfish (2001) - Agent Thomas *NYPD Blue (2001) - Seth Werna *The Luck of the Irish (2001) - Seamus McTiernen *Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (2000) - Silvio *V.I.P. (2000) - Chick Mars *Early Edition (2000) - Antoine Gourmand *Xena: Warrior Princess - 6 episodes (1999-2000) - Eli *Jack & Jill - 4 episodes (1999) - Travis Cutler *Legacy - 2 episodes (1998) - Lloyd Cobb *Frasier (1998) - Director *Jenny (1998) - Griffin *Fired Up - 4 episodes (1997) - Scott Bickley *Starship Troopers (1997) - Psychic *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) - Kent Butler *Relativity (1997) - Therapist *Dark Skies (1997) - Jerry Rubin *Dead of Night (1996) - Club Manager *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) - Craig Thompson *Silk Stalkings (1996) - Harrison (credited as Tim Omundson) *The Disappearance of Kevin Johnson (1996) - Nick Ferretti *Strange Luck (1995) - Steve Medavoy *First Time Out (1995) - Unknown Character *Medicine Ball - 9 episodes (1995) - Doctor Patrick Yates *The George Carlin Show (1994) - Bearded Man *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Strand *Married with Children (1993) - Bartender *SeaQuest 2032 - 4 episodes (1993) - Doctor Joshua Levin *Seinfeld (1992) - Ricky 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People